


Nuestros nombres

by arcoirisalicia



Category: La Flor y la Muerte, Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Comfort fic, Fluff, Other, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, a little tiniest bit of suffering, but what if Escribicanp Squad was in lfylm, non spoiler, self-insert but wait there's 8, squad goals
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcoirisalicia/pseuds/arcoirisalicia
Summary: Unas generaciones anteriores a la historia de Asha y Ianthe 8 chicas se enfrentan a la Odisea mientras mantienen a flote su humanidad y el vínculo que las une.
Relationships: oc/happiness
Kudos: 5





	1. Olympoly

¿Alguna vez has sentido que eres especial, únique e irrepetible? Yo desde luego no. Habrá gente que diga que debería sentirme así tan sólo por el hecho de haber nacido Hije, pero lo que nadie sabe es que soy le peor Apolo que podría haber pedido mi padre. No me gusta la sangre, hasta hace no mucho tiempo me daban pánico las agujas y para colmo de males soy tan patose como la protagonista de uno de esos mangas _shojo_ que se llevaban tanto en la antigua tierra.

Mi hermana Maira sí que es La Hija Perfecta. Es médico de quirófano, y nunca he visto a nadie manejar un bisturí con tanta maña como ella. La admiro mucho, pero al mismo tiempo se siente como que nunca la voy a superar y demostrarle a mis padres que pueden estar orgullosos de mí.

Por eso es tan importante para mí ganar la Odisea de mañana, la razón de que me encuentre practicando mis movimientos de defensa personal en el gimnasio de la Akademeia. Estoy tan ensimismade en la música que sale de mis auriculares que cuando una silueta me toca el hombro me llevo un susto de muerte. Giro la cabeza, y reconozco la melena ondulada de quien me ha dado tal jamacuco.

—¿Estás bien, Ali? —me pregunta Belén, una de mis mejores amigas y la Deméter de mi grupo, Cronos. Es una persona súper dulce, y la conozco desde siempre ya que también es una Hija—. Parecía que estuvieras enfadada mientras luchabas.

—Sólo pensaba en mañana… 

—Anímate, al menos si perdemos estamos juntas en esto —dice en un intento de calmarme, y yo no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa—. ¿O juntes? No veo tu pin de pronombres.

—Perdona, es que me lo he quitado un momento para no hacerme daño por si acaso. Pero juntes está bien hoy. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

Belén hace una cara que sólo puede significar una cosa: fiesta de pijamas.

—Andrea ha pensado que estaría bien celebrar una fiesta de pijamas en nuestro cuarto, ya sabes, para despejarnos. Creo que todes lo necesitamos —dice mientras se sienta en un banco y me mira con segundas desde abajo—, especialmente tú. 

—Estoy… —iba a decir bien, pero sé que ese tipo de mentiras son la especialidad de Belén, así que lanzo otra patada al saco de boxeo para ganar tiempo—. Bueno, supongo que un poquitín tense.

Mi amiga frunce el ceño, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Ali, cuándo fue la última vez que bebiste agua? ¿O te paraste a comer algo más que barritas energéticas?

—Es que… Ya sabes que cuando tengo ansiedad me cuesta comer. 

—Motivo de más para que vengas con nosotras y te relajes un poco.

Ahogo un suspiro, y me rindo. Me quito los guantes y las espinilleras, y las guardo en mi bolsa de deporte amarillo neón. La sala está vacía, y supongo que yo también puedo tomarme un descanso.

—Me ducho en un momento y liste. Si quieres puedes esperarme allí.

—¡No tardes!

Voy corriendo a las taquillas y paso por todas las estaciones de lavado sin entretenerme mucho. De normal me encanta estar horas y horas bajo los diferentes chorros de las piscinas térmicas, pero mis amigas ahora mismo son la prioridad.

Me visto con el uniforme limpio y recorro los interminables pasillos de la Akademeia hasta llegar a los dormitorios. Primero paso por el mío, que por suerte comparto con Celia. Es la única de nuestro grupo que no está en Cronos, así que estoy realmente aliviade de que sea mi compañera de cuarto. Es una de las personas más honestas de nuestro curso, no le interesa escalar en lo más mínimo. Lo que sí que le gusta como buena Hermes son las buenas historias, y para que el mundo las escuche necesita un trabajo en un buen periódico. Y qué mejor que enviar tu currículum con tus tres años de escolarización en el ambiente más privado de Marte.

Cojo mi pijama y mi oso de peluche, me calzo unas zapatillas de estar por casa y en menos de un minuto ya he llegado a la habitación de Andrea y Belén. Llamo a la puerta, y en cuanto esta se abre no puedo ver nada del abrazo que me ha dado la primera.

—¡Ali! 

De inmediato varias personas más se unen a nuestro abrazo: entre ellas Celia, Isa, Ari y Ainhoa. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto las necesitaba a mi lado, y las estrecho un poco más fuerte como si algo fuera a arrebatármelas. Nos separamos, y escaneo el lugar en busca de quien falta.

—¿Y Amnesia? ¿No está con vosotras?

—Me envió hace poco un mensaje —responde Ari, su compañera de cuarto y nuestra Hermes. Es la prodigio de su generación, ya que siendo sólo una Familiar le robó el puesto a las Hijas gemelas de nuestro curso. Es muy empática, decidida y alegre, se ha vuelto una de mis mejores amigas. Junto con Amnesia, nuestra Afrodita becada de carácter arrollador y carismático, ambas son la sorpresa del año—. Viene enseguida.

Mientras elegimos un juego de mesa ella llega y por fin estamos todas juntas. Se siente como en casa, estar rodeade de tanta familia. Así, por primera vez en semanas, los billetes y casas del Olympoly se hacen un hueco y expulsan de mi cabeza a la Odisea, las expectativas y todo lo relacionado con la Akademeia. Creo que ellas se sienten igual, y entonces como si me leyera el pensamiento Isa alza la voz.

—Vamos a ver, esta noche es para pasarlo bien, así que fuera esas caras largas. No importa que Olympus nos vea como a unas piezas de su juego, porque una vez estamos juntas los Servicios y toda esa mierda queda atrás. Nadie de aquí es Hades, Hermes, Atenea, Apolo, Deméter, Afrodita o Dionisio. Sois mis amigas: Ari, Andrea, Amnesia, Celia, Alicia, Belén y Ainhoa. Y no nos van a quitar eso jamás.

Siempre me impresiona lo buena que es Isa con las palabras. A varias —yo incluide— se nos escapan unas lágrimas e hipidos, y brindamos con botellas de agua de plástico.

Empezamos a jugar, y pronto todas estamos inmersas en este juego de hipotecas y trampas de dinero. Isa y Andrea son desplumadas por Belén en cuanto esta se hace con todas las propiedades del Monte Olimpo, pero Ari y yo le damos competencia. Celia y Ainhoa se mantienen en el medio, más interesadas en observar cómo con el paso de las horas Belén destroza a todo el mundo y la proclamamos vencedora del capitalismo espacial.

Una música suena, y Ainhoa desbloquea su eidola. Se ha hecho la hora de dormir, y esta noche es imperativo que consigamos algunas horas de sueño. Sacamos del armario varios colchones hasta convertir la habitación en un auténtico tetris para que podamos dormir todas. En la cama de Belén duermen ésta y Andrea, y en la otra ganamos a suertes Ari y yo. Amnesia, Celia, Isa y Ainhoa se acomodan en sacos de dormir sobre colchones de agua inflables, y antes de que me haya dado cuenta se hace la oscuridad.

Le ruego a las estrellas que me dejen dormir unas horas esta noche y me envuelvo en las sábanas como si me protegieran de mañana.


	2. El Despegue

Cuando me despierto el sol todavía no ha despuntado por el horizonte, y la oscuridad parece extenderse sobre todas nosotras como un presagio de lo que está a punto de suceder. No sería la primera vez que alguien de Cronos muere en la Odisea, y como médico sé que la última posibilidad de no perder a ninguna de mis amigas pasa por mis manos. Es algo que me aterra, pienso mientras me cambio y hago el equipaje con manos temblorosas. El ambiente tras salir de la habitación es ominoso, todo el mundo mira nuestras insignias. Como si no supiéramos a por quién irían primero. 

Antes de entrar en el hangar nos despedimos de Celia y le deseamos buena suerte. No podremos cubrirle las espaldas hoy —aunque no lo necesite—, y aunque tengamos nuestras eidolas sabemos que las vamos a utilizar más bien poco. 

Nos ponemos en formación frente a la plataforma. No hay nadie más ante mí, sólo la plataforma a la que dentro de unos minutos se subirán los instructores para anunciar la Odisea.

Ésta es la parte que no me da buena espina.

Este año el director de pruebas de la Akademeia se pagó una baja de un año para estudiar nosequé fenómeno físico en el cinturón de Kuiper, y tuvieron que contratar a alguien nuevo. Y es bien sabido por todos los residentes que las pruebas no han vuelto a ser las mismas desde que él llegó. Nosotros nunca lo hemos visto, pero conocemos los rumores.

Rumores que apuntan a que esta será una Odisea jamás vista.

Los ciento veinte alumnos de primero esperamos impacientes cuando una figura de ojos dorados se sube al estrado. De inmediato nuestros compañeros rumorean en confusión, preguntando a los demás si es algún instructor. Nosotras sabemos que es mejor permanecer impasibles, pero todas sabemos lo mismo. No es ningún profesor. Y eso hace que el hombre en el estrado sólo pueda ser una persona.

—Mi nombre —dice, silenciando de inmediato la sala— es Lawrence Hugh Aller IV. Soy el director de pruebas de esta institución, y a continuación os detallaré en qué consistirá vuestra prueba.

Cruzo durante un breve instante mi mirada con Ari, lo que me basta para saber que ambas tenemos el mismo mal presentimiento sobre esto.

—Durante años —continúa él— os han puesto pruebas cuya mayor dificultad residía en vuestro potencial físico. Os decían a dónde ir, qué obtener, y fuera problemas. Y eso —dice, haciendo una pausa mientras nos mira— os ha vuelto dóciles. Bobos. ¡Torpes! Y Olympus no quiere ninguna de esas cosas entre sus empleados de más alto nivel, os lo aseguro.

Alguien susurra unas frases, pero el señor debe de tener un oído genéticamente modificado porque añade:

—Así como también se rechaza a quienes no saben estar callados mientras habla su superior.

Se oye un respingo entre los alumnos, y el zeus continúa.

—En ésta Odisea necesitaréis mucho más que adiestramiento físico. Inteligencia, astucia, capacidad de evaluación: éstas tres cosas os hacen mucho más indispensables que cualquier pelele que sabe darle a los cañones.

Nosotros asentimos, y por fin alguien de Atenea se sube junto a él. La reconocemos, ya que es nuestra instructora.

—La prueba consistirá en lo siguiente: debéis ir al hijo reencarnado de Cronos, arrebatarle su don más preciado como Zeus lo hizo en su día y llevarlo al Olimpo. Recordad: cualquier medio sirve a los fines de Olympus. Haced lo que tengáis que hacer y tendréis vuestra recompensa. 

Yo aprieto los puños ante esta frase, pero los relajo de inmediato. Sé que podrían estar grabándonos ya, y no quiero deshonrar a mi familia tan pronto.

—Si os veis en graves apuros podéis marcar el número de rescate en vuestra eidola, pero hasta que os recojamos seguiréis dentro de la prueba. Luego se analizará vuestro desempeño y decidiremos si merecéis seguir entre nuestras filas. Además, recordad que estaréis en directo en todo momento gracias a Dioniso y tendrán todos los derechos de lo que se grabe. 

—No olvidéis que también está en juego el puesto de comandante —nos recuerda el Zeus—, así que dadlo todo. No habrán segundas oportunidades.

—Ahora id, que Olympus esté orgulloso de sus mejores miembros.

Corremos hacia la Cronos, nuestra nave, y nos abrochamos nuestros cinturones. El arranque es limpio gracias a Kaya, nuestre poseidón, pero en menos de un segundo todas las naves nos están disparando y aciertan a la nave. 

—¡El constutador está dañado! Ahora sólo podemos activar o los escudos o los cañones —informa Andrea—, y no ambos a la vez. 

La tripulación entra en caos cuando Ari grita para hacerse oír.

—¡Priorizemos los escudos! Si no, harán de la nave un guiñapo. Kaya, ¿crees que podemos dejarlos atrás en lo que duren nuestras barreras?

—Puedo intentarlo —dice elle.

Todes nos quedamos en silencio, y en medio del despegue vomito. Nunca se me han dado bien las naves, dar vueltas y soportar ser empujade a una velocidad que supera con creces la barrera del sonido. Por suerte Amnesia me pasa una bolsa de papel justo antes de tiempo, y consigo no derramar mi contenido gástrico por toda la Cronos. 

—Gracias —digo, muy mareade.

Conseguimos finalizar el despegue sin que nuestras defensas se rompan, pero tres naves nos pisan los talones. Creemos que nos van a alcanzar cuando viramos en dirección a una estrella gigantesca, y aunque nosotres no corremos peligro las otras naves van tan rápido que se quedan atrapadas en el campo de gravedad y se estrellan. Al menos habrá sido instantáneo.

Permanecemos a una velocidad rápida unas horas hasta que estamos segures de que ya no nos persigue nadie, la nave se pone a modo crucero y nos quitamos los cinturones para reunirnos en la sala de tácticas. Aunque Poseidón y Ares se quedarán vigilando el resto tenemos que debatir a dónde nos dirigimos.

Isa parece tener una idea bastante clara, porque en cuanto entramos ella señala un planeta en el mapa estelar.

—Estoy 100% segura de que el planeta al que se referían es éste, Jápeto 43. Es una copia terraformada de Saturno, que en la mitología romana era un equivalente a Cronos.

—¡El hijo reencarnado de Cronos! —exclamo, repitiendo la pista—. Pues claro, tiene todo el sentido.

—Y seguro que con la parte de retornar al Olimpo se referían al de Marte —añade Andrea—, todas las Odiseas terminan allí.

—Entonces está decidido —concluye Ainhoa—. La cuestión es qué es esa cosa que tenemos que sacar.

Nuestras miradas se vuelven hacia Belén. Si alguien puede saber lo más importante en un ecosistema, es una Deméter. Ella desvía la mirada, abochornada por tanta atención, pero contesta con seguridad.

—Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algo en los estudios de mi madre, puedo buscar alguna pista allí.

—Perfecto, pues qué os parece esto —propongo—: Belén, Eylion —nuestra Hera— y Andrea investigarán el planeta. 

—Nos parece bien —contestan.

—Genial. Eleanor, como buena Hefesto, te encargarás de la reparación de las partes dañadas de la nave. 

—Cómo no.

Amnesia, Ari e Isa, vosotras crearéis nuestras redes sociales y Ainhoa, Meixer —un Ares— y yo vigilaremos las de nuestros contrincantes. 

—No te preocupes, el aesthetic de nuestro Hologram será impecable —me asegura Amnesia.

—¡No lo dudo! Además, creo que Kaya y Eleanor pueden seguir vigilando nuestros alrededores. Alguien podría aprovecharse de que estemos yendo más lento.

Todes asintieron, y Belén me susurra al oído.

—Bien pensado, serás una comandante genial.

Yo la miro, y niego con la cabeza. No me interesa ser une líder forzade. Me gusta aportar ideas y coordinar a la gente, nada más. Ya intenté ese tipo de estrategias en el pasado y no me hicieron ningún bien.

Nos dispersamos por la nave para hacer nuestras tareas, y de reojo miro el holograma de Jápeto 43 en el mapa estelar.

Espero que la decisión de Isa haya sido acertada, porque no estoy dispuesta a perder a nadie más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Este fanfic es muy especial, ya que las personas reales que salen en el fanfic han tomado todas las decisiones importantes de antemano sin saber cómo impactarán a la historia. Esta vez les ha tocado a Ari e Isa, ¿pero quién decidirá el rumbo de Cronos en el siguiente capítulo?
> 
> Espero que os quedéis a averiguarlo ^^


End file.
